humanitiesjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhetoric and Composition Journals
Please share your experiences working with these journals! Feel free to add other journals to the list. Try to stick with this format: each journal should be separated by dashes, and responses under each journal should each have their own bullet. Back to Literary Studies Journals ---- ''College Composition and Communication * ---- College English * ---- Composition Studies *My experience was good--timeline outlined exactly matched my experience. Feedback provided seemed nitpicky, but that's not the editor's fault. ---- Computers and Composition *Editoral staff is great to work with providing timely updates to manuscript process and feedback on manucript. ---- Enculturation *Editorial staff turn around manuscripts incredibly quickly, both from what I hear and in my own limited experience. My own experience was positive, even though it was a rejection: Associate Editor informed me (within a day or two, if memory serves) that the piece wasn't quite right for their audience but was supportive of my project and suggested other venues that might be a good fit. They're doing great work! *I published a book review with this journal and the process was excellent. Their rolling publication schedule means that, as soon as your work is ready, it's put up on the website; no waiting forever for the next print issue. ---- Harlot *Timely review process, detailed reviewer feedback, supportive editorial staff, quick production. Received an R&R asking for pretty extensive (and needed!) changes, and was published after completeting those changes. I submitted for a special issue (#6) and received above-and-beyond help from the special issue editors. *Probably the most helpful revision feedback I have ever gotten on my writing. I'm feeling really good about this venue. ---- JAC: A Journal of Rhetoric, Culture and Politics *It's been a year since an assistant editor informed me that my piece was being sent to reviewers. I haven't heard a word since. *This happened to me, too. Does anyone know if there is something up with the journal? ---- Kairos: A Journal of Rhetoric, Technology, and Pedagogy * ---- KB Journal-The Journal of the Kenneth Burke Society *Great experience. Review of MS was a little slow, but the piece was sent to 5 (!) external reviewers, who provided very helpful feedback and suggested ways to make an "accept with revisions" stronger. ---- Literacy in Composition Studies * ---- Pedagogy: Critical Approaches to Teaching Literature, Language, Composition, and Culture *Great experience. Received an R&R with extensive feedback from the reviewers, didn't get back to it myself for a couple years, then received acceptance a couple months later. Excellent suggestions from the editors on the accepted ms, too. The only unpleasantness was with the copy-editor (the journal is published through Duke UP), but I contacted the press directly, and they were very accommodating. *Any sense of how long it takes to receive a decision? ---- Philosophy and Rhetoric * ---- Present Tense: A Journal of Rhetoric in Society * ---- Quarterly Journal of Speech (QJS) * ---- Rhetoric Review *Review was a bit slow, slower than promised. Even though MS was rejected, the reviewers provided lengthy and helpful feedback that will be useful for making MS better and possibly getting it placed elsewhere. Overall, a good experience. (Even rejections can be good experiences!) *My experience was positive. After the first round of reviews one set of comments was more helpful and productive than the other, but this is a normal occurance (that is, having one reviewer put more care into their feedback than another). I revised the piece and it was quickly accepted. The editor was helpful throughout the process. *Review was extremely slow. That said, feedback was helpful. ---- RSQ: Rhetoric Society Quarterly * ---- Writing on the Edge * ---- Written Communication'' *Current editor works efficiently and gives incredible feedback *Intense editorial concentration on sound methods; have a meticulous methods section